


The Cage

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Lucifer isn't Evil, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cage wasn't that bad, once they got settled in, and Sam didn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

They took turns in the Cage, first Lucifer, then Michael, then Sam, and finally Adam. They’d each tell one story, until first Adam and then Sam had nothing left to say. The angels assured them that they had millions of years left of stories to tell, which was fortunate since they had an eternity to fill. 

The Cage wasn’t bad, once they got settled in. The angels conjured up a tropical paradise with a house big enough for the four of them, and they’d spend years exploring, swimming, eating, gardening, and telling stories before Michael and Lucifer would think of something new with the help of their human companions. 

Sam and Adam, and Michael, too, to an extent, realized that Lucifer wasn’t as evil as he’d been made out to be. He’d suggested equality, he explained, and that had gotten him thrown out of Heaven, and when he gave humans the gift of knowledge, that earned him a lifetime ticket to Hell. 

Sometimes Lucifer and Michael fought – Lucifer blamed Michael for throwing him in the cage, and Michael blamed Lucifer for what Heaven had become – but they left the humans out of it, for the most part, and their quarrels never escalated beyond raised voices and icy silences. 

Sam had asked Lucifer in the beginning why he’d wanted to destroy humanity, and Lucifer had said, “I didn’t. Not at first. But look what you did to the planet. You were the ones destroying it. You twisted my gift and abused it and used it to kill and to conquer. I was just going to set things right.”

The four of them were happy. They were friends, and sometimes more, and Sam hadn’t been happier since college. Sam didn’t want to leave.

He hid when Castiel came for him, and Michael fooled the lesser angel into thinking he was taking back more than just an empty body. 

They were happy once more, but then Death came and all four of them were powerless to prevent his departure. Death built a wall and Sam forgot what had happened in the Cage, forgot how happy they’d once been, forgot the love that they’d shared. He built Lucifer up in his mind as a villain, and imagined the creative tortures he’d have used on him and Adam. 

When the wall came tumbling down, and he remembered everything, it was easier to convince himself that Lucifer was in fact the monster he’d always thought him to be rather than live with the guilt that he was free and they were not and deal with the sinking realization that he would never see the three people he loved more than anyone ever again.


End file.
